Senpai
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Mengakulah sebagai pacarku untuk satu minggu saja... ". Gazette FanFiction with Pair AoixRuki XD


"_Senpai~_"

"Hmmm?"

Seorang anak laki-laki mengembungkan kedua pipinya, menandakan kekesalan pada lawan bicaranya yang sedang asyik bermain game. "Dari tadi _senpai_ nggak denger?". Pertanyaan penuh nada kesal akhirnya keluar dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Denger kok." Jawab lawan bicaranya, datar.

"_Senpai~_ aku serius ini…" anak laki-laki itu kembali merengek dan menggoyangkan lengan lawan bicaranya yang terus sibuk dengan game di depannya.

"Iya. Kamu mau di bantuin apa?" Lawan bicara yang di panggil '_Senpai_' itu bertanya.

"Kumohon, mengakulah sebagai pacarku…" anak laki-laki itu mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah Senpai-nya.

"Untuk apa?" pertanyaan bernada datar itu kembali terdengar.

"Ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Dia tidak percaya sebelum aku bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain. Jadi, tolong Bantu aku…"

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Uruha saja?" kali ini cowok yang terus sibuk dengan game, menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak! Uruha-_senpai_ kan sudah memiliki Reita, mana mungkin minta tolong padanya. Lagipula, hanya seminggu saja, tidak lebih."

"Sudahlah Aoi, kamu Bantu saja Ruki. Kasihan dia dari tadi merengek terus…" Seorang laki-laki cantik dengan surai kecoklatan menghampiri meja dan meletakkan teh beserta beberapa kue beraroma cokelat dan strawberry.

Sejenak, laki-laki bernama Aoi itu terdiam seolah berpikir, "Baiklah."

"_Senpai_ mau membantuku? _Hontou ni_ (Sungguh), Aoi-_senpai_?" senyum sumringah menghiasi bibir merah Ruki. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap cowok bermata sayu dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Dia berdiri dan menyambar tas hitamnya. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, Uruha-_senpai_, Aoi-_senpai_. _Domo, mata ashita_! (Terima kasih, sampai jumpa besok lagi!)." Ruki membungkukkan badannya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari pintu café bercat biru muda dengan semangat luar biasa.

Selama perlajan menuju rumahnya, Ruki terus memandang langit yang menghitam. Dia mennyatukan kedua tangannya, dan menariknya kedepan, meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Haaaah~ akhirnya aku bisa kembali hidup tenang…" ucapnya semangat.

Di bawah pohon sakura tepat di belakang gedung sekolahnya, Ruki sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu membuat hidupnya tidak nyaman. Ya, orang itulah yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sungguh di luar dugaan bahwa yang menembaknya adalah seorang cowok! Sehingga, selama ini dia selalu memutar arah menuju rumahnya agar dia tidak melihat cowok itu.

"_Boku wa hontou ni gomennasai _(Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf). Aku tidak bisa menerimamu…" untuk yang ketiga kalinya Ruki mengucapkan kalimat itu dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_Demo, doshite_ (Tapi, kenapa?)? Kau kan belum punya pacar. Sampai detik ini, aku belum pernah melihatmu jalan bersama seseorang!" Cowok di hadapan Ruki mulai merasa jengah. Dia nekat mendekatinya dan beniat untuk mencium Ruki dengan paksa.

Ruki merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya kembali tegak. Dia menoleh kesamping dan sedikit mendongak. Melihat seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Ruki.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya lagi?" nada datar yang khas itu membuat Ruki sedikit tersenyum menatap siapa si pemilik tangan hangat yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya cowok yang berdiri di depan Ruki dengan rasa penasaran.

Aoi semakin merapatkan tubuh Ruki kepadanya. "Bisakah kau tidak menganggu kekasihku lagi?"

Kekasih?

Entah kenapa, Ruki merasa wajahnya memanas ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari Aoi. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Takut jika Aoi melihat wajahnya saat itu.

Cowok itu mngrenyitkan keningnya, "Kekasih? Jangan bercanda! Aaahh~ Aku kenal siapa kau! Kau salah satu pelayan di café milik Uruha itu, kan? Jadi, Ruki telah membayarmu untuk berakting seperti ini?!"

Ruki langsung mengangkat wajahnya lagi, memandang tajam pada cowok yang sudah mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, kalau aku juga bekerja _part time_ di café itu, dan aku tidak pernah membayar Aoi-_senpai_ untuk berakting seperti ini!" ucap Ruki dengan nada agak tinggi.

Setelah melewati perdebatan sengit, akhirnya cowok itu menyerah dan berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu hidup Ruki lagi. Ruki agak tidak tega melihat raut wajah kecewa cowok itu, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa melihat orang lain bersedih. Namun, jika dia tidak melakukan ini, hidupnya yang tenang akan berakhir.

Seperginya cowok itu, Aoi langsung duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang setiap detiknya merontokkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda dan merelakan kelopak itu terhembus angin musim semi. Di sandarkan kepalanya pada pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Ruki juga ikut duduk di samping Aoi.

"Aoi-_senpai_, terima kasih sudah mau menolongku." Ucap Ruki, sambil menangkap beberapa kelopak sakura yang menyentuh tangannya.

"Hmmm…" Aoi hanya mendehem, dan matanya terpejam. Menikmati desiran angin yang terus menari berbarengan dengan kelopak sakura yang semakin lebat.

Maklum saja, awal musim semi saatnya sakura-sakura itu mengakhiri masa hidupnya. Membuat suasana menjadi merah muda. Suasana yang romantis bagi sepasang kekasih sebenarnya.

Ruki menoleh dan melihat Aoi tertidur. Wajah tidurnya memang tidak berbeda karena cowok itu sangat miskin ekspresi dan pelit senyum. Tapi ketika tidur, Aoi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ruki tersenyum melihatnya. Di sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aoi. Entah sejak kapan, detak jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ruki menghela napasnya. Keringatnya sedikit mengalir dari kening, lalu menyekanya pelan. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di café yang suasananya semakin sepi, karena sebentar lagi akan tutup.

"Terima kasih kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Uruha meletakkan segelas hot lemon tea di hadapan Ruki. Wangi lemon langsung menyeruak masuk kepernapasannya. Uruha tersenyum dan Ruki membalas senyum Bos-nya yang seumuran dengan Aoi.

"He-eh… Oh ya, dimana Aoi-_senpai_?" Ruki menyeruput hot lemon tea-nya.

"Dia sedang belanja. Bagaimana rencananya? Berhasil?"

Ruki mengangguk. "Cowok itu tidak akan mengangguku lagi, tapi aku sering merasakan kalau dia masih sering mengikutiku. Dasar stalker!" umpat Ruki kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaan yang sering di lakukannya jika sedang kesal.

"Kalo kamu gitu jadi mirip ikan fugu." Aoi keluar dari arah dapur dan langsung duduk di sebelah Uruha.

"Biarin!" balas Ruki, masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kok bisa sih ditaksir cowok?" Tanya Uruha, heran menatap Ruki.

Ruki mengempiskan pipinya, "Aku juga bingung. Apa yang dia lihat dariku?"

"Manis."

Seketika pandangan Ruki dan Uruha mengarah pada cowok bersurai hitam bergelombang itu. Yang di pandangi hanya cuek memainkan game, belum menyadari tatapan heran dari dua rekan kerjanya. Aoi mem-_pause_ permainannya dan melirik Ruki dan Uruha. " Nani? (Apa?)" tanyanya dengan nada dan ekspresi khasnya, datar.

"Kamu tadi ngomong apa, Aoi?" Tanya Uruha, masih menatap heran pada Aoi.

Cowok berambut ikal itu kembali memainkan game, "Karena Ruki manis."

Ruki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Manis? Uruha-_senpai_, apa wajahku tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki?", sembari menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan tatapan polos.

Uruha tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Aoi sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, sehingga tercipta senyum paling tipis bagi ukuran manusia normal. Mereka merasa pertanyaan Ruki begitu konyol.

"_Urusai!_ (Menyebalkan!)" Ruki kembali mengembungkan pipinya karena mendapat tanggapan paling tidak disukainya dari kedua _senpai_-nya.

Uruha mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair, "_Gomen… Gomenne~_… aku sudah tidak sopan…Kalau kamu pakai kacamata, rambut kamu panjang, dan kamu jalan bergandengan tangan dengan Aoi, tidak akan ada yang curiga pada kalian." Uruha kembali tertawa kecil.

Bagaimana dengan respon Aoi?

Dia hanya melirik sekilas, masih dengan senyum paling tipis. Ruki sebal dengan perlakuan kedua _senpai_-nya yang memang sering menjahili dirinya. Tapi karena hal ini juga dia betah bekerja di café milik Uruha yang meski terbilang kecil, tapi menyenangkan. Yaah, meski terkadang dia sebal dengan Uruha yang sering usil, atau Aoi yang selalu menjawabnya dengan 'Hmmm'.

Pagi hari di musim semi memang masih terasa dingin. Aoi membantu Uruha beres-beres sebelum para pelanggan tetap hadir untuk sarapan. Aoi mengedarkan pandangannya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Cari apa?" Tanya Uruha, ketika menyadari keresahan sahabat baiknya.

"Apa Ruki tidak masuk kerja hari ini? Ini hari libur, biasanya dia paling semangat bekerja."

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi malam, Ruki mengirimiku pesan." Balas Uruha, kembali menyusun letak kursi.

"Pesan? Tumben."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu apa pesannya?"

Kedua alis Aoi mengkerut, "Memang apa isinya?"

Uruha tersenyum. "Dia mungkin tidak akan bekerja lagi di sini karena ibunya sedang sakit. Kau tahu kan kalau Ruki selama ini tinggal di rumah bibinya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan bibinya, dan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah ibunya."

Mata Aoi melebar ketika mendengar jawaban Uruha.

"Kalau ingin mengejarnya, masih ada waktu sebelum kereta api berangkat." Ucap Uruha yang menyadari keresahan sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aoi langsung masuk dan mengambil jaket hitamnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Uruha sendirian di café yang mulai ramai.

"Dasar! Selalu saja tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaan sendiri." Uruha tersenyum dan masuk ke café untuk menyiapkan beberapa pesanan.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Aoi langsung mencari sosok Ruki. Dengan napas yang masih memburu, dia berjalan perlahan dan sesekali memutar tubuhnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk. Segera di langkahkan kakinya menghampiri anak itu.

Ruki merasa bayangan seseorang mendekatinya, dia pun menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat Aoi sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "_Senpai_?!" tanyanya kaget dan langsung berdiri.

Entah setan mana yang merasuki dirinya, Aoi langsung memeluk tubuh Ruki yang lebih pendek darinya, sehingga dia harus membungkuk. "Jangan pergi."

"Hee?!"

"Jangan pergi!" Aoi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Cho-Chotto matte_! (Tu-tunggu dulu!). Maksud senpai apa?" Ruki berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu dan akhirnya terlepas. Dia memandang wajah Aoi lekat. "_Senpai_ kesini lari?" Ruki mengusap keringat yang mengalir membasahi wajah Aoi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Tetaplah di sini."

"Maksud _senpai_?" Tanya Ruki, memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang begitu polos, heran.

"Uru bilang kau akan pulang kerumah ibumu dan tidak akan kembali lagi kesini."

Mendengar jawaban Aoi, Ruki langsung tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak di perdulikan tatapan aneh orang yang melihatnya tertawa histeris begitu. Yang jelas, dia ingin sekali tertewa lepas.

Aoi menepuk pipi Ruki, sampai cowok itu berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" Tanya Aoi datar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Aoi-_senpai_ tidak ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Ruki di sela tawanya yang mulai mereda.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang dari pandangan mataku."

"Uph… apa hanya itu?" Ruki berusaha menahan tawa dengan punggung tangannya, membuat bahunya berguncang.

"Kau ingin alasan seperti apa?"

Tawa Ruki kali ini benar-benar berhenti. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum termanis dan matanya memandang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, lembut. Di langkahkan kakinya selangkah kearah Aoi, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Aoi. "_Boku wa suki de anata, senpai_… (Aku menyukaimu)"

Seketika wajah Aoi merah padam mendengar ucapan Ruki barusan. Dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap lurus pada anak laki-laki yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu merindukan senyum itu. Aoi membungkuk dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Ruki, dekat, dan semakin dekat…

Cup!

Mata sipit Ruki langsung melebar ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. "_Sen_..euuhhmmm…" kata-katanya tertahan ketika Aoi menekan tengkuknya, sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Untung saja suasana saat itu sepi, terlebih lagi mereka berada di dekat tembok yang menutupi bagian tepi stasiun.

"_Sen..senpai_…" ketika Aoi melepas bibirnya, Ruki berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, membuat napasnya dan napas Aoi sama-sama memburu. Bisa di rasakan napas Aoi keluar-masuk tidak teratur sama seperti dirinya. Sekarang, jarak wajah keduanya hanya lima centi, sehingga Ruki bisa melihat wajah Aoi semakin merah padam.

"Apa kau masih akan pergi?" Tanya Aoi ketika napasnya sudah kembali teratur.

"Sepertinya setelah aku pulang nanti, aku harus bekerja keras untuk membalas Uruha-_senpai_…

"Maksudmu?"

Ruki tersenyum, "Aku hanya pulang seminggu karena penyakit Ibuku kambuh. Bukan selamanya_, senpai_… Ah~ Kereta api-nya mau berangkat.." Ruki langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Uruha sialan!" umpat Aoi. Dia langsung menarik tangan Ruki ketika cowok itu hendak masuk kedalam kereta api. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan terus terang, hah?!" Tanya Aoi dengan nada kesal.

Ruki terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kalau _senpai_ langsung memeluk dan menciumku?"

Aoi kembali tertunduk. Wajahnya saat ini terasa begitu panas.

"_Senpai_…"

Panggilan itu mebuat Aoi mengangkat wajahnya dan…

Cup! Ruki mengecup sekilas bibir Aoi.

"Setelah pulang nanti, _senpai_ harus membalasnya."

Kereta api mulai bergerak perlahan dan semakin cepat meninggalkan stasiun. Aoi masih berdiri memandangi kereta api yang sudah tak terlihat. Dia meraba pelan bibirnya, "Awas kalau kau pulang, aku akan benar-benar membalasmu, Ruki!" desisnya. Kemudian meninggalkan stasiun kembali ke café Uruha. Dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan sahabat usilnya itu…

…

…

End

…

…

Iseng! XD hahahaha~

Ini cerita udah setahun yang lalu dibuat ( – w –)a

Terima kasih jika ada yang sudi membaca cerita gaje ini.

a/n : Gak ada sequel, arrachi? *dilemparin batu


End file.
